claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 123
*Fangs and Claws arc: ** 120: Part 1 ** 121: Part 2 ** 122: Part 3 ** 123: Part 4 ** 124: Part 5 ** 125: Part 6 ** 126: Part 7 ** 127: Part 8 Cold open Miria remembers Clare awakening her left arm''Claymore 11'', Scene 059, p. 60 to defeat Rigaldo in Pieta.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 609 Hysteria's secret As Hysteria fires her tethered blades, Miria analyzes the situation. On the ground, Hysteria's sudden turns and stops is due to leg traction, similar to the great claw Clare used to brake her speed in Pieta. When aloft at maximum height, Hysteria's tethered blades, once anchored, allow her to move in any direction, down or sideways.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, pp. 609–611 Deneve is able to regenerate by herself. She tells Tabitha and Yuma to help Dietrich and Nike.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, pp. 611–613 Hysteria takes down and captures Anastasia, then promises to spare whoever pulls out the sword.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, pp. 613–615 Miria's decision 'To awaken' Miria realizes everyone is about to be killed. Out of desperation, Miria begins to awaken, gambling that she will actually attack the awakened beings, not her comrades.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, pp. 615–618 Cassandra versus Roxanne 'To stay human' Deneve guesses Miria's strategy and says no one will blame Miria if any of the warriors are killed, since they realize and have accepted the possibility. Deneve offers her hand as an invitation for Miria to live and die as a human, no matter how dire the circumstances. Miria takes Deneve's hand.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 Skyclimb When Deneve climbs Anastasia's hairs, she tells Miria to use her Yoma energy to adjust the hair strength.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 As the two climb skyward, Miria asks about Clare. Deneve reassures her that Clare is "resting" in Rabona.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 Misdirection '"Volunteer"' Hysteria is about to lose patience and attack everyone en masse, but Nike volunteers to pull out the sword. But this misdirects Hysteria's attention—Nike cuts free Anastasia, then Deneve and Tabitha grab Anastasia. Nike tries to strike Hysteria, who dodges Nike's sword.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 631 'New pursuit' Angered at being tricked, Hysteria pursues Deneve and Tabitha, but Miria lands astride Hysteria and attacks. But Hysteria throws her off. Miria escapes skyward.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 635 Hysteria loses control momentarily, when Helen loosens one of the archored blades. 'Miria's trap II' Deneve implies that Miria intends to draw Hysteria into a 3-way fight with Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 639 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Jump SQ March 2012 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US